I'm Gay
by lostinmythoughts.x
Summary: Chase Collins is, to the distress of half the female population, gay. Yep, G-A-Y. But when he gets the new girl pregnant at a party, will his sexuality preferences change..? Chandie.
1. I'm Gay

_**Idea form daahhrlin .lov3 –Thanks:)**_

"I'm Gay." 17 year old Chase Collins announced.

His mother stared at him.

His father's face withdrew all its colour.

His parents stopped their constant bickering.

Silence.

Finally.

_**A/N, so yeah, that was chapter one. Yes, I know it's only 6 lines, but that's the prologue, and i gotta do what I gotta do :)**_

_**I'll Update soon, and I mean REAL soon :)**_

_**-Yumii x**_


	2. Chase is NOT gay!

**SOPHIE**

"Hey did you here? Chase Collins is _gay!_"

Sophie's head snapped up.

"What???"

The blonde girl whispering turned to look at Sophie fearfully. She obviously hadn't realised that the

Latino was in the room.

"Chase is not gay." Sophie stated loudly.

"I heard straight from Chelsea—," she muttered, her eyes fixated on the blue and black tiles.

Chelsea was Chase's twin sister...

"No. Chase is not gay." She repeated, "We're still going out..."

The girl stared at her, her face full of sympathy.

Sophie hated sympathy, and at that moment, she felt like clawing her.

Flashing her a stiff smile, she ran out of the room, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_Chase Collins, these rumours better be just rumours...._

_--_

_**Andie**_

As soon as she reached the main hall, she felt eyes boring into her.

The school was massive, and looked way to fancy for her taste.

A few metres away, she could see a dark haired girl running frantically, poking her head in every

classroom. She looked quite....distressed.

"Andie West?" a voice called out.

_How the hell do they know my name??_

She turned around, to find herself staring into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

"Y-yeah?" She gave mentally kicked herself.

"I'm Chase Collins. I've been assigned to show you around...."

_Chase Collins... Where've I heard that name before...??_

Shaking her head, Andie nodded, and followed after him as he introduced her to everything.

"And this is our lib—,"

"CHASE!" a girl cut him off, standing directly in between him and Andie. It was the girl from

before...the one running around.

"Heyy! Sophie..." Chase paled a bit, giving the girl a peck on the cheek.

_Girlfriend?_

"So? Is it true??" the girl called Sophie was almost screeching.

Chase stared down at the floor, a deep red tint spreading across his cheeks.

"I really didn't know at first Soph. Not when we first started going ouu—,"

"I can't believe this..." tears started rolling down her face.

Andie stared at the two in complete amazement.

What the hell was going on...??

"I'm Gay." Chase supplied.

At the word 'Gay' Sophie fled off, pushing past the big, oak wood doors.

Responding with no more than raised eyebrows, chase continued the tour.

Andie shook her head again.

_This is one weird place..._

_**Oh fudge that sucked didn't it....:\**_

_**Well, just bear with me while I set the story in :)**_

_**It'll get better....I think....*gulp***_

_**Anywaysz, Review, good or horrible, I wanna know:)**_

_**-Yumii x**_


	3. WeE?

"So that—Is M.S.A."

Chase leaned back on the guard rail, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face.

Andie nodded, staring wistfully at him.

He had quite a nice build.....defined muscles.....

_Stop it! Do you not know the meaning of GAY???_

"Well," Chase began, "Cambridge Dictionary defines it as a homosexual person, especially a man."

He flashed her a grin.

Andie blushed, "What—,"

"It's ok... I expected people to be curious." This guy seemed almost perfect; she could see why

Sophie was in tears at the news...

"So you can read minds now?" She smiled.

_The old saying strikes again......Perfection doesn't happen in available guys does it...?_

"Hah! I wish..." a sad expression crossed his face,"Maybe then I could figure out what my dad's thinking..."

"He took the news hard?" Andie looked up at him.

"...You could say that... Does not saying a word to me for over 24 hours count as hard?"

"Ouch."

Chase grinned, "Yeah...But my dad's always been a bit old fashioned."

"If it were up to him, women'd still be wearing poofed up dresses and wouldn't be allowed to

show their ankles."

Andie grinned, "What and you'd prefer otherwise?"

Chase mock shuddered. "You mean a _girl_ showing her _ankles_??"

Laughing, she flipped upside down in a handstand, waving her ankles in front of his face.

In his part, Chase shrieked, covering his face with his hands. (_** Was that at all funny??)**_

"You know, you seem to be the only normal person at this school." She flipped back.

"Whaddya mean? Everyone here's normal—," Andie pointed to a tall girl, who was slowly emptying

her milk carton into the bin.

"That's just one girl..." He shook his head in disagreement

Andie pointed to another person, walking along.

Suddenly, he 'tripped' sending a tray filled with a disgusting, gray muck, cleanly into the bin.

He then grinned, and walked back in the opposite direction.

"Just...two...."

She pointed yet again to a skinny guy with bushy, black hair, fake strutting around the courtyard.**i(MOOOSEE!!:])**

He stopped by a group.

"What's up Dan...?...Gator?....See you guys,...Later." Slapping the tallest on the shoulder, he walked off.

The guys stared at each other..."Who was that...??"

Chase laughed, "Alright, alright, so we have a few slightly _different_—"

Andie snorted.

"—People. But everyone here's cool. You'll love it here, just wait."

Andie raised her eyebrow.

Just a few metres away, she saw a girl grabbing the monkey bars, and just walking from side to side repeatedly.

"So what's your story?" Chase attempted to distract her from what he could see only now.

How abnormal his school really was.

"I just enrolled here so my guardian wouldn't ship me off to Texas..." Andie muttered carelessly, still

staring at the students.

"Ship you off?" He stared at her quizzically

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly the easiest person to look after I guess, and she was just sick of all the

schools that threw me out. She told me this was my last chance, after this, it's 'Yeeee HAWW' land." Andie fiddled

with her nails while talking.

"When you say guardian...?" He asked, laughing.

"My mom died when I was fifteen."

"Oh..I'm—" Andie cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry...I hate it when people sympathize me...." She had a stronmg, defiant look in her eyes.

Chase could tell she was definitely someone he wouldnt want to mess with...

He shrugged, and for the first time since their meeting, a long silence drifted through them.

"Hey, you guys coming over tonight?" a beefy guy came up to them, jolting Andie from her

daydream.

She looked behind her, who was he talking to?

"Tonight?" Chase looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at Andie's response.

"Yeah. Didn't anyone tell you? My folks are out." The guy looked positively delighted at this news.

"Oh...yeah sure, we'll come...." He answered for Andie, shaking his head as she opened her mouth to

speak.

"Cool. Well, see you two then." The guy sauntered away, stopping at another group.

"We?" Andie muttered as soon as he left.

"Well, it looks like we've got a date tonight!" Chase grinned cheerfully.

"We??" she repeated.

"Yup! That usually means You, and me, or in a larger context, it could mean you, me and a big grou--,"

"We?? I won't know anyone there!!"

"Andie, when someone invites you to a party on your first day, then you have to go. It's like....a

rule..!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I've never really been one for rules."

The bell rang signifying end of lunch, "I'll pick you up at 8:30!"

Chase ran off.

"But you don't know my—Address....." Andie stared after him.

_Looks like I'll be breaking the rules then..._

--

_**Yeahh, I did get that one line from Danyi's fic :)**_

_**Hope ya don't mind...**_

_**Well, considering that I do actually have one other fic, and two on hold, I've updated pretty quickly!! **_

_**Hmm...This board is more fun than I thought...Lol**_

_**Just something i wanted to say, i'm sorry if that Texas thing offended anyone, i really don't mean to be rude or anything....  
**_

_**Anywaysz, please comment on whether any of my dry humor worked on you guys :)  
**_

_**-Yumii x**_

_**P.S- Thanks for all your help Quacky/Nanny/Annie/x-StarlitDreams-x :)**_

_**I'm gunna give you another candy cane tomorrow!! Lol**_


	4. Pink Pj's

_EELLLLOOOOOOO =]_

_So yeah, if there are any people nice enough to keep reading this after god knows how long , here's another chapter =)_

_Well..... I guess I don't really have an excuse.... Lol..... But in my defence, Christmas is a VERYY busy time.... right? . _

_Right now I'm completely hyper, cuz I finished the twilight series a while ago.... and although none of my family and friends _

_seem to care *glowers at x-Starlit Dreams-x* I HAVE THE SAME B-DAY AS BELLAAAAAAAAAAA=DD_

_Umm... Oh, the title for the last chapter, was actually meant to be like that, cuz 'Wee?' would have looked even weirder...._

_Some, *Glowers again at x-Starlit Dreams-x* seem to have think i got a little carried away..... Lol  
_

_Oo and D&M, for those who are unsure, means deep and meaningful=)_

_Lol, Anywaysz, enough of my chitchat..... RR....=3_

_--_

"Andrea West! Get the goddamn door!" Sarah screamed out.

This was shortly followed by a loud clanging sound, Charlie crying, and the brunette's guardian

swearing.

Groaning, Andie shifted herself off the bed, and slumped down the stairs.

The knocking sounded again.

"AANDIEE!!"

"I'm going for gods sakes! Relax will you!" Andie yelled back, and opened the door for the poor,

misfortune soul who would have to deal with her in her sleep deprived form.

"You better have a damned good reason for coming over at this time of—," she stopped.

"Chase?"

He grinned, "8:30 right? Yeah, I know I'm a bit late, sorry about that—But you wouldn't believe

the traffic! In fact, we better get going right n--"

"--What the hell are you doing here?" she mumbled, a yawn escaping her lips.

His grin widened, making him look both retarded and adorable at the same time, "Picking you

up for the party."

Andie shook her head, "No I'm not even going...."

Chase tilted his head to one side.

"I never said I would go..... And I never gave you my address...."

He stared in mock surprisement, "Yeah you did! Remember, we were in the yard, and that big

guy came over and invited m-You? And then you told me where you lived, and told me to pick

you up at 8:30—"

Andie shook her head slowly.

"Really?" he stared, faking sadness, "Well I can't go now, I told them I'd bring you..." he shoved

his hands in his pockets, "I guess I'll just go home then..."

She blinked, "No... I'll come if I said I would... I guess..."

Chase highly doubted she was alert to the conversation.

Nonetheless, he arranged his face to transform into a toothy smile, as she stepped out, and

closed the door behind herself.

He glanced down at her clothes, "What? You're going in that?"

"What the hell's wrong with what I wear?" Andie, still half asleep, was getting quite annoyed

with Chase and his idle conversations.

"I just didn't think pink was your colour...."

Andie groaned. "Chase, you idiot, I'm not wearing _pink_. Like I even own anything that colour..."

She trailed off, finally noticing her clothing.

She blushed, and looked back up, suddenly alert.

"Tha-That's Sarah's, you know, my P.J's were in the wash, so she lent me one of hers.... Like I

would ever willingly wear something that was pink! Right?!—"

"Oh yeah, yeah, and I guess Andie is also her boyfriend's name?" he asked innocently, pointing

out the baby blue writing that in-scripted her name all over the material.

She turned even deeper red, and quickly ran back inside to change; not noticing the little victory

dance Chase was performing outside.

That had been way too easy.

He'd thought it'd take a bit more to convince her.

She grabbed a pair of cargo pants, her favourite red midriff, and headed out, pulling her hair up

in a high pony.

"Where're _you_ going?" Sarah cornered her at the bottom of the stairs, pronouncing the word as

if it were venom.

It wasn't hard to guess that she was in a crabby mood.

"Party." She tried to duck under her arm's, but Sarah lowered them, blocking off the small gap.

"Where?"

Andie rubbed her eyes in irritation.

It was never good to get her pissed when she was sleepy.

"Go ask him." She pointed outside, to the back of Chase's blonde head.

Before any more questions were fired, the teenager pushed past her, walking out into the warm

mid-summers night.

Chase grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

The teenager poked her tongue at him, "Are we going or what?"

--

Andie stared at the house, as Chase pulled up into the already packed street.

Just sitting in the car, she could hear the loud music playing, which was sure to cause problems

as the night grew on, the steady hum of people talking loudly, trying to get their voice across the

beats.

All though this was how she'd lived her nights for over a year, she felt claustrophobia churning

up in the pit of her stomach.

She had no idea what the kids at MSA were like...

With Tuck and the other's she'd always known what to expect.

Even on her first night to the Dragon, she'd felt comfortable, like she fit in, but this was different.

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Chase chuckling at her.

"Andie relax. You look like you're about to shit yourself."

Andie ignored him, still staring at the brightly lit house.

"It's just a party..." he teased.

"Chase," She began tightly, not bothering to turn and face him.

"Yupp?"

"Shut the hell up."

She could almost hear him grinning at her.

This guy was really getting on her nerves.

So much for perfect.

She undid her seat belt, and her hand rested on the door handle.

_Just go inside. You could always demand Chase to take you home if it gets boring...._

"I'm not going in there." She stated.

Chase sighed, and opened her door for her, forcefully dragging her outside.

Gripping her shoulders firmly, he wheeled her up the driveway, and onto the porch of the

unlucky house.

"You don't really look like the type who's afraid of parties." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Andie shot him a withering look, and opened the door, stepping inside the pale blue halls.

Instantly, she was greeted by a blast of music, pulsating off the walls.

A small ray of hope glimmered, as she recognised the tunes playing.

Already, the house was jam packed with people, milling around in small groups, some talking

amongst themselves, other's in secluded corners.

Chase noticed Andie's shoulder's visibly relax.

"See...." he whispered, coming up from behind her, "I told you we were all normal."

Andie shivered as his breath tickled her ears.

_Gay. Stop thinking about him like that!_

Andie shook her head, "I don't know anyone here!"

Chase smiled at her angelically, "You know me!"

"That sure helps." She muttered sarcastically.

Chase ignored her tone, "Yeah, you see it does, 'cause now, you can hang with—"

He froze.

Andie followed his eyes, and she could see why.

The girl from before--Sophie, was standing a few metres away from them, staring at Chase and

Andie with what seemed to be an immensely pained expression.

"Soph.... Look, I'm really sorry about the whole—thing...that happened—"

She was still standing there, with a deer caught in the headlights expression.

Andie felt a wave of sympathy wash down over her.

Sophie managed to get the blood back to her feet, and she sprinted out the door they had just

entered.

Chase closed his eyes and sighed.

He turned to her, "Look's like you know two people here."

Andie shook her head, and smiled at Chase's lousy attempts to blank out what had just

happened.

A short silence wafted through, them.

"You know," Chase muttered, trying to fight the stillness, "I really need a drink..."

Andie smiled happily, as she realised he'd forgotten about their 20Q.

--

An hour and about 6 cups of 'Punch' later, Chase and Andie were sitting in the middle of the

hallway, engrossed in a conversation that they both would regret later.

"Caann I ask a quesshhtion?" Andie slurred, she glanced up at Chase, "Are you reaaallly gay?"

"Are you reaaallly straight?" he asked back.

"I dunno... I fink sho..." she wrinkled up her forehead.

"Well then shame for me."

"Oh."

"Whyy?" Chase grinned at her, "Do you have a crush on me or sumfin?"

Andie laughed, "Yeah....sorta...."

Chase tilted his head to one side, and then shrugged to himself.

The next thing Andie felt were his strong hands on either side of her face, his warm lips to hers.

She pulled back, "Wotcha doin now?"

Chase shrugged again, "I dunno...... Am I a bad kisser?"

He looked saddened by the thought.

Andie shook her head, "No....You're good..." saying so, she leaned back in, closing the gap

between them.

Chase's arm wound itself around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

She broke it off again, grabbing his hand in hers.

"I've got a much better idea...." she whispered in his ear, as she pulled him into an empty room.

She grinned, closing the door behind them, as the two locked lips again.

--

_**Review=3**_

_**-Yumii xO'**_


	5. Denial

_Ugh! God, im soo unreliable...Lol_

_Mwa, i think ill start updating regularly again now, i got my own Laptop (Yeshh Quacky, it's Dell, and completely AWSOMEE) so i shouldn't be a dissapoint.... =)_

_xx_

Andie groaned as the morning light from the wide windows hit her.

She opened her eyes, facing the harsh glare of the sun, and then stared down at herself.

"Why am I naked...?"

Just as the thought entered, a sharp pain peirced through her head.

That at least, forced her to focus on her surroundings.

She stared at the room around her.

This wasn't her room...

"What the fucks going on...?"

The memories of the previous night finally flashed back through her head.

"No way..." She turned around, hoping to find proof that it was all a dream, but the sleeping figure of Chase next to her confirmed the harsh reality.

"Fuck!"

"What—what?!"

The blonde jerked awake, his eyes wide open, "What happened?"

He obviously hadn't noticed the situation they were in.

Andie clenched her teeth at him and motioned towards the bed, making sure the blanket was covering all essential bits of her body.

Chase looked down, then gave her a weird look, "What are you doing in my bed Andie?"

"This isn't your fucken bed."

He stared at the room around him, and his face turned even paler as he too remembered about the party.

Blinking, he quickly glanced under the blanket at himself.

"Nononononoo...." he laughed, "We—couldn't have!"

She raised an eyebrow.

He paused for a second, then nodded, "Yeah! 'Cause I'm gay!!"

He had a huge grin on his face.

"That doesn't make you un-fucken-sexable!" Andie screamed.

The smile was swept off Chase's face

"No—But—I dont like... girls--"

Andie was about to retort, when the door banged open.

Both she and Chase stared up, eyes wide as a half embarrassed half enraged woman stared down at them.

"Get out of my house."

"Mo-om!! You're humiliaating meee!!" Jay whined, then stared at them in shock. "Chase...? "

"Hey man...." Chase chuckled nervously, "Would ya' mind—we sorta need to....change..."

Not taking his eyes off them, Jay slowly nodded, and backed out, grabbing his mother's arm as he went.

"Close your fucken eyes." Andie growled, staring at him menacingly, as if it was all his fault.

He obeyed, and she threw her clothes on as quickly as possible, quietly sprinting out of the room.

"Are you donneee?" Chase asked, minutes later. "God! Girls take forever!"

He opened his eyes, and stared around the room.

"Hey! Where'd she go...?"

_Short short, i know, but im trying=)_

_Reveiw for the mean author...?;) _

_xx_


	6. Cuz I'm A Desperate Freak Who Shags Gays

_Wahh! High school's hell=P_

_So much homework... And I used to think that my brother was just exaggerating...=l_

_Anyway, better late than never, here we go=]_

--

As Andie walked into school that day, a feeling of déjà vu crept up on her.

Everyone was staring.

Again.

She guessed that Jay had told every living person he'd encountered about herself and Chase, after

seeing them together.

"Great." She muttered to herself, "Now I'm the new girl, and the desperate freak who shags gay guys. I

am going to _love_ it here."

An annoyingly, familiar laugh rang behind her.

_Speak of the devil..._

She whipped around, allowing a small triumphant smirk as her ponytail hit Chase across the cheek.

"Shags...?" to her annoyance, he was still laughing. "British much...?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "It was the first word that popped into my head –"

She paused, as she noticed Sophie staring form a few feet away, and glanced at Chase quizzically.

"Why's she just standing there...?"

"Dunno, I think she heard from Jay—"

"Who hasn't...?"

"—About what happened... She's been doing this all morning..."

He gave her his ex an apprehensive smile, but she fled as soon as she realized her was looking at her.

"It's actually quite annoying; I feel like I'm being stalked."

Andie laughed, and continued walking towards the lower half of the school, Chase not a step behind her.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, why'd you run off like that this morning...?"

She turned to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok, so finding yourself in bed with your gay friend may be a little disturbing –"

" – A little...?"

He ignored her, "But we're okay right...? Just blame it on the alcohol... And the fact that you're a

desperate freak who 'shags' gay guys of course..."

Andie stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah whatever."

She plonked herself down by the old tree, and quickly checked her watch.

They had about 7 minutes before the bell rang...

"So how's things going with the father...?"

Chase laughed at her alienated impression of him.

"No change. Still being an old fashioned prude. But he's really not as bad as i make him out to be you

know..."

She ignored that last bit of information.

"And your mother's fine with it...?"

His scrunched up his nose as he answered.

"Well she was shocked at first, but apparently it wasn't really that surprising."

"She actually said that...?" Andie smirked.

"Her exact words were-" He put on a high pitched voice, "'You've got a very feminine touch honey, it

wasn't really that hard to figure out...'"

Andie burst out laughing.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"How was Sarah this morning...?"

Her laughter faded away, and her face transformed into a wince.

"I'm just dreading going home —"

She was cut off by the bell.

"Well time flies when you're having fun..." she muttered sarcastically, and grabbed her bag off the floor,

dusting her pants as she got up.

"Shit." Chase scratched his head.

"What....?"

"I've got home room with Sophie..."

Andie smirked and patted him on the shoulder, before walking off.

--

Chase threw a mental tantrum when he walked into class (Late!) and saw that there was only one seat

left.

"Lucky me." He sighed, and sat down next the silent, red faced latina.

He forced a smile on his face, "Heya Soph!"

A choked cry came out of the throat, before she leapt out of her seat and ran for the door.

Chase stared, eyebrows raised in surprisement.

"Harsh reactions much..." he muttered, then noticed that the whole class was staring at him.

He flashed them a small smile, and sunk lower in his seat.

_Great._

--

Andie popped her head in through the door, and entered the house as soon as she was confident no one

was around.

She walked into the kitchen, and found a note stuck to the fridge.

_A, _

_Taken Charlie to Dentist._

_Be back round 5_

_Don __not__ leave the house!_

_We are having a talk missy._

_-S_

Andie groaned.

It was already four... She only had an hour to mentally prepare herself for Sarah's ranting!

"I so don't need this right now..." She ripped the note off, and trudged up to her room.

She had an hour to mentally prepare herself for Sarah, and she she seriously needed some Z's.

--

50 minutes later, she jolted awake, and ran to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

She leaned over the toilet bowl as all the contents of her lunch streamed down.

She didn't notice the front door open or close, nor did she notice Sarah standing behind her, staring in

shock.

There was one thing, one word processing through her mind as she tasted the bitter, nauseating taste.

_Shit._

--

_Man._

_I dunno why I'm finding it so hard to get my ass on my chair and update these days... Lol_

_Gotten so damn lazy it's not funny. =P_

_Anyways, here's the latee chapter..... which is also short... ._

_I'm trying... =3 lol_

_-Yumii xx_


	7. Get Over It

_=O Just noticed the mistake i made in the previous chapter..._

_Did anyone else...? –Fingers Crossed-lol_

_This is what happens when Yumi's butt is stuck to a damn chair, in a 5mx2m office giving people directions to the new shop._

_She gets bored and has nothing better to do than update... which i suppose isn't __such__ a bad thing... =D_

_Enough of my rambling... read on =D_

_--_

**Andie**

_Oh my god... !!_

I gripped the edges of the rectangular part of the toilet, trying to keep my focus, as my body went into shock mode.

I pinched myself, but instead of waking up from what seemed like a bad dream, I only felt a small pain throb through my upper arm.

_You're over reacting! It could have just been some bad pasta..._

I tried to believe that, but I just couldn't.

Getting myself together for a second, and launched myself off the toilet, and went for the sink, trying to ignore the frantic voices in my head.

I washed my face, and then looked up into the mirror, which is when i saw Sarah...

She had a shocked expression on her face, I didn't even need to ask how much she'd seen.

She'd jumped to the same conclusion as me...

Our eyes communicated through the mirror; since I was too afraid to turn to her.

"What on Earth have you done..."

My face crumpled up as the tears began to fall.

--

"Chase."

Chase stopped dead in his tracks.

_My day just gets better and better doesn't it...?_

"Yes _dad_...?"

"Come in here."

Chase raked his hair back, and sighed, before heading towards the living room.

His father was standing stiffly with his back to the T.V.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out with friends." '

His father narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. "Which friends? And what were you doing?"

"I was out with my boyfriend**s** playing strip poker, smoking weed, gambling and swearing at Jesus Christ." He replied sarcastically.

His father gasped, "Chase C—"

"Don't Chase Collins me _dad_. I'm gay. Get over it."

He walked out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

Chase was halfway to his room when his message tone beeped.

_C,_

_I need to talk to you, come over quickly!_

_Please._

_-A_

Chase ignored the message, and continued to his room.

--

Sarah stared at Andie expectantly.

"So... Where were you last night...?"

Andie didn't speak.

"Do you even know who the father is?" Sarah's voice began to rise.

"I might not even be preg—"

"Don't give me that shit Andie. You're not sick, you don't have a weak stomach, What else could it be...??"

Andie wiped away some tears.

"Do you know who the father is." She repeated, softer this time.

"Y-yes..."

"You call him and tell him to get his ass here, I'll go get some tests..."

"Where-Where's Charlie...?"

"He fell asleep in the car, he's in his room now..."

Andie nodded, and twisted herself back into position on the chair.

As her guardian walked out, Andie sent Chase a quick text, before slumping back helplessly, waiting for the reply.

_Come on Chase!_

--

_=D_

_Wow. I actually did it=P_

_Lol_

_I'll try to make the next one longer...Scratch that, i will make the next one longer=]_

_-Yumii xx_


	8. That Time Of Month

_=]_

_I'm totally neglecting my other fics... brain-dead=P_

_oo and check out x-Starlit Dreams-x new fic, I lovee it!!_

_Lols, you're welcome for the free advertising Anniee=]_

_Kudos to G-da-dancing queen and ATE fruitcake yesterday on figuring out my little blunder, but it _

_wasn't the one I was talking about ;]_

'_ere we go=]_

_--_

**That Time Of Month**

Andie froze as she saw Chase enter the classroom the following morning.

His eyes met hers, and he flashed her a grin. "Hey D!"

Her face (and mood) instantly stiffened at his casual tone.

Chase noticed the change and frowned "Whaddid I do now...?"

She gritted her teeth, "You didn't reply to my text message"

To her complete annoyance, he laughed, "That's it?" He rolled his eyes at her and muttered "Is it that time of

month already?" before continuing.

"I figured it was nothing big, there were some stuff--"

"WELL IT WAS!! she shouted, slamming her hands down on the table.

The room grew quiet as everyone turned to stare at them.

_Relax Andie_, She scolded herself, trying to get her blood pressure back to normal.

He stared at her and shook his head, "What's up with you today...??"

Her hormones got the better of her.

"What's up with me...?? What's up with me..?—" she pushed herself off her chair, towering above him.

"—Andie keep it d—"

"I'm freakin PREGNANT that's what's up with me!" She screamed, and threw her pen at the surprised blonde before

running out of the room.

Chase stared in shock.

_Pregnant...??_

He didn't notice as everyone one else in the room whipped out their phones, texting frantically.

--

Sophie was midway in an audition when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Smiling apologetically at the casting director, she whipped it out, and checked it.

_To All Contacts_

_Andie West Is PREGNANT! Chase Collins is the father!!_

_[Forward to all contacts]_

Her mouth formed a small 'O' as her brain took in the information.

"Nonononoo..." she muttered, staring up at the drama teacher in denial.

"She can't be pregnant right Ms Jenson! I mean, Chase is gay!"

Her face was twisted in a half smile as she sprinted out the door.

The woman jumped out of her seat applauding, "You've got the part! Brilliant acting!"

She stared at the door, expecting Sophie to walk back in.

A puzzled expression crossed her face when there was no movement.

--

Andie leaned back on the stair rails and breathed in deeply.

_Just walk back in there and pretend nothing happened..._She thought to herself.

Just then, her phone beeped.

She slid it open, and stared in shock at the comment.

_To All Contacts_

_Chase knocked up the new chick!_

_Forward to everyone... xx_

And even worse, there were comments down the bottom.

_Gay my ass... XD_

_Lmao_

_Whoah. She must be desperate... _

_X] Soph's gunna spaz..._

They were the first few, and really all she had to see.

She pulled her hoodie up and slouched down, her hands covering her face.

She was just sitting like that, trying not to think about anything, for a couple of minutes, but was then taken out of

her numbness by someone tapping her on her shoulder.

"You're Andie right? As in Andie-West-Knocked-Up-By-Chase?"

She clenched her teeth and looked up.

It was the curly haired kid, the weird one she'd pointed out to Chase on her first day.

"And who are you?" she snapped staring disdainfully at the finger still on her shoulder.

Getting the point, he quickly withdrew his hand.

He grinned cheerfully at her, "I'm Moose."

She raised an eyebrow. "Moose?"

"Robert Alexander the Second"

He was still grinning.

And it was pissing Andie off, but then again, what wasn't pissing her off today?

"What do you want?"

"Nothing... Just wanted to say Hi."

She stared at him blankly.

"So... Hi...." he muttered.

"Seriously. What the hell are you doing here _Moose._"

Moose coughed, "Well you see, this is my staircase...But you can sit here if you want."

He quickly added the last bit at the sight of her face.

She shoved her face down into her arms again, and tried to ignore him.

--

Chase knocked nervously on Andie's front door.

He hadn't seen her in any of their shared classes through out the rest of the day...

Sarah answered the door, and she didn't look too happy to see him.

"Come in." She muttered icily.

He hesitantly stepped into the house, looking around the cosy house.

He was about to compliment Sarah when he caught her death glare.

"I'll call her down." She said stiffly, and instead of, as chase would have expected, going up the stairs to call her,

she just looked up to the ceiling and yelled her name.

Andie appeared at the stairs moments later, looking frail in grey tights and a oversized grey tee.

"What is it Sar- Oh."

Her eyes flickered to him, and she made her way down the stairs.

"Sarah, could you leave us alone for a minute please."

Sarah nodded, gave Chase a dirty, and walked into the kitchen.

Andie turned to stare at him.

"I'm sorry...?" He muttered feebly, shoving one hand into his pocket and raking the other over his messed up hair.

"Is that a question?"she countered in a flat voice.

"No... I was just... shocked and—,"

"—_you_ were shocked."

"—and I dunno... I'm just... sorry..."

She didn't speak.

_She's not making this any easier for me._

"I just wanted to say, I'll be here if you need me... I'm not gunna like, run out on you or anything..."

Andie sighed, "I'll see you in school next week."

Chase opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it and walked out.

"Yeah..."

_--_

_Sorry if you guys didn't like this... I was hyped about finishing it, but near the end, I found out something _

_kinda...upsetting, and I just couldn't continue on the same vibe... got writers block now... ._

_xx_


End file.
